


Dépravation

by Garance



Series: Dépravation [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Depression, Hurt Bruce Wayne, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like Zack did, POV Second Person, Scarification, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce a des problèmes, et ne peut pas s'échapper de sa solitude, alors il souffre en silence.





	Dépravation

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau

Dépravation

 

Tes proches continuent de te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que ce n'est celle de personne, mais tu sais au plus profond de toi que c'est faux, que tu as tué tes parents parce que tu voulais aller au cinéma, parce que tu étais faible. On continue de te répéter que tes parents seraient fiers de ce que tu es devenu, alors que tu n'as fait que prendre la relève de l'entreprise et faire la couverture des magazines. Ra continue de t'encourager dans tes efforts alors que tu es toujours aussi faible. Alfred se réjouit de ton retour, alors que tu n'es jamais vraiment parti, tu as juste vagabondé de zone de désespoir en zone de désespoir. Dick continue de t'admirer parce que tu as le courage de combattre le crime, mais tu sais que tu ne combats pas le crime, tu l'amplifis, le rends plus dangereux en te déguisant à l'effigie de ta peur. Jason veut devenir comme toi, alors que tu n'es qu'un bourreau qui se tapit dans l'ombre pour mieux torturer les autres.

 

Et quand Dick part, tu te dis que tu le mérites parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui a laissé mourir ses parents. Quand Jason meurt, tu t'enfonces, te flagelles, t'enfermes, alors que c'est de ta faute parce que tu es faible, incapable de protéger quiconque de ton influence néfaste. Quand le Joker paralyse Barbara, tu sais que tu aurais dû agir, empêcher le clown d'agir définitivement, mais tu as été trop faible pour le faire, tu t'isôles et attends un dénouement. L'incident Superman advient, tu laisses tes employés mourir parce que tu es trop lent, il y a plus d'orphelins à cause de toi, des gens auront maintenant une vie brisée par ta faute. Tu rejettes la faute sur l'alien, tu cherches un moyen d'excuser la mort de tes proches, de les retrouver, mais rien n'est vrai, tu es juste un menteur sous un manteau de mensonge. Tu as Superman à tes pieds, mais tu ne te pardonneras jamais de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il était plus un homme que toi, tu es coupable de ce qui arrive. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que l'amour ne se limitait pas qu'aux humains, que n'importe qui sur Terre méritait de vivre, sauf toi.

 

Tu es en retard, et à cause de toi, tes crimes prennent la forme d'une abomination qui déchire le ciel, la terre, ton corps. Tu es faible. Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Mais par ta faute, un innocent meurt sous tes yeux, pour te protéger alors que tu voulais le tuer. Tu tiens son corps mais tu n'en es pas digne. Tu croises le regard de sa fiancé, tu ressens le jugement qu'elle te porte et décides que tu l'as mérité. Tu assistes à l'enterrement, mais la mort ne t'accepte pas dans ces lieux, sinon tu serais à la place de l'alien plus humain que toi. Tu ressens le courroux dans l'accent de la guerrière, elle te dit clairement que tu mérites tout ce qui arrive, que tu as provoqué tout ça. Tu rentres chez toi, mais tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges pas, tu n'agis pas. Tu es faible, et ne seras jamais fort, ce n'est pas en détruisant l'espoir que tu seras plus fort. Tu es pathétique, le monde n'a pas besoin de toi, n'a pas besoin de tes péchés, de ton corps pourri par toutes les meurtrissures.

 

Tu reçois l'aide du gamin rapide, et tu te dis que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas encore ruiner la vie de quelqu'un, mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Le Cyborg et celui qui parle aux poissons te rejoignent à leur tour, grâce à l'aide de Diana. Tu planifis ton sacrifice pour sauver le monde, tu espères que ton groupe se sauvera de son passé, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais rien changé. Tu deviens vieux, fragile, humain. Ton corps cède peu à peu à la douleur. Steppenwolf démoralise la ligue, tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as la pire idée du siècle. Diana a raison et tu le sais, mais tu n'écoutes pas, tu vas trop loin et la provoques. Elle finit par venir à Metropolis, mais elle veut te tuer en échange, tu soupires alors que l'alien humain revient dans ton esprit. Tu entres dans le vaisseau kryptonien, et tu ressens le poids de tes erreurs, de ta culpabilité et de tes échecs. Une boule se forme dans ta gorge, des larmes dans tes yeux, et tes intestins se resserrent, mais tu effaces tout pour te concentrer sur la mission. Tu as provoqué les problèmes, tu as amené le destructeur, c'est à toi de tout arranger.

 

Clark revient. Il veut te tuer. Tu le mérites. Tu mets en danger de mort ceux qui ont confiance en toi. La main de Clark se resserre sur ta gorge et tu flottes plus haut. Les yeux bleus glacés te transpercent et une nouvelle fois les larmes veulent couler. Tu veux mourir. Tu veux effacer tous tes péchés. Mais tu sais que rien ne changera. La main se resserre encore, tes souffles sont plus rares, tu réalises que ta vie se perd dans une infinité de désespoir. Ta justice a détruit des vies, dont celle de l'homme qui te tue au même moment. Ton cœur est erratique, tes pensées s'arrêtent, tes souvenirs défilent, ta honte se peint alors que ton corps reflète la pauvre chose que tu es. Tu entends les pires mots de ta vie alors que ton esprit se brouillent et devient flou.

 

''Dis moi, ça t'arrive de saigner ?''

 

Maintenant, tu abandonnes. Tu te laisses tomber dans la fatalité. Tu te laisses mourir de la main de l'homme qui tu as voulu tuer quelques mois plus tôt. Tu espères que le monde sera sauvé. Tu souffles, fermes les yeux, mais le repos éternel ne vient pas. À la place, tu es envoyé contre une voiture de police. Tu saignes. Tu as sûrement une commotion cérébrale et ton épaule est disloquée, une ecchymose se forme au bas de ton dos. Tu voulais mourir. Tu as honte d'avoir abandonné. Clark s'envole avec Lois, alors que Steppenwolf récupère la dernière Mother Box. Le monde va disparaître par ta faute. Tu ne te relèves pas, tu veux définitivement pleurer, mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne peux pas te pardonner tes erreurs. Arthur te ramasse avec l'aide de Victor. Tu es pathétique, soutenu par des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas mais qui t'ont suivi et défendu. Tu serres les dents, la douleur est surmontable d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, ton corps est déchiré, ton âme brisée, ton esprit débraillé. Tu vois Diana, son regard noir dirigé vers toi, tu baisses les yeux. La boule dans ta gorge revient, ton ventre te signale une intense souffrance, tes yeux te piquent. Tu es si pathétique que tu laisses une larme rouler sur ta joue. Tu pleures sur le champ de bataille. Tu sais qu'Arthur l'entend avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas, tu es la déception de ce monde. La déception de la famille Wayne. La déception du groupe. La déception qui a donné le sort de la planète à un destructeur extra-terrestre. Alors oui, tu pleures quand tu reviens dans la Bat-cave. Ton masque est retiré, une partie de ton costume avec, mais tu laissés ta peine tapisser tes joues. Ça brûle, ça fait mal, tu en as besoin. Tu te contorsionnes à cause de ton ventre, tu vomis à cause de ta gorge. Tu es risible, inutile, putride. La folie t'emporte depuis des années, et aujourd'hui tu tombes dedans la tête la première.

 

De la salive coule sur ta mâchoire, tu n'as rien à vomir à part ça. Tes larmes couvrent tes joues. De la morve coule de ton nez jusqu'à ton mention. Ton visage habituellement pâle est rouge écarlate. Tes cheveux collent de sueur et tombent sur ton front. Ton corps tremble. Tu poses tes mains sur ton corps et rabat tes jambes contre ton abdomen. Tu gémis, couines, tousses, t'étouffes, vomis à nouveau, souffres, tu en viens à crier quand du sang rejoint la bile. Tu relèves la tête après un frison. Ton regard se pose sur un batarang. Tu le prends et observe ton poignet. Tu dois le faire pour aller mieux. Tu dois souffrir plus pour oublier la douleur. Tu le poses sur ton poignet, commences à appuyer. Une première goutte coule jusqu'au sol, le rouge venant s'éteindre dans le gris. Tu veux continuer, voir d'autres gouttes, tu veux mourir, te faire pardonner tes péchés. Tu ne peu pas. Un choc se produit contre ta joue et tu tombes sur le sol, ton arme t'est retiré et plus aucune goutte ne coule. Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu lèves les yeux et regarde Diana te fixer avec pitié, dédain, peine. Tu l'as déçue une nouvelle fois. Tu détournes le regard, cherche une issue pour fuir, pour oublier, mais rien ne peut t'aider. Tu es seul dans un monde que tu as mené à sa perte. Tu es le pire ramassis de gâchis que l'histoire n'a jamais connu.

 

Quand tu te dis que Diana seule peut sûrement ne pas t'en parler, des pas résonnent et Arthur, Barry et Victor la rejoignent. Tu fermes les yeux, serres les dents, pries pour que tout soit un rêve, mais ils sont toujours là quand tu daignes enfin à les regarder. Diana s'accroupit devant toi. Elle fait la chose la plus surprenante de la journée. Elle te sourit et te prend dans ses bras. Ta tête repose sur l'épaule de la guerrière, mais tu ne comprends pas. Tu dois mourir pour que le monde aille mieux, tu dois souffrir pour que le monde te pardonne, tu ne peux pas être heureux. Diana te relâche, Arthur te ramasse une nouvelle fois. Pour autant, maintenant, il te prend sur son épaule et t'emmène vers la salle de bain que tu as faite installer des années plus tôt. Tu ne luttes pas, tu ne peux rien faire te toute façon. Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu enlèves le reste de ton armure et laisses Arthur prendre soin de ton corps. Il essuit ton visage, panse ton poignet, masse ton épaule. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça de lui. Tu as honte. Malgré toi, tu poses ta tête sur l'abdomen d'Arthur et essayes de te reposer. 

 

Superman te rappelle qu'il ne t'apprécie pas alors qu'Arthur et Diana affrontent Steppenwolf. Tu essayes de ne pas baisser les yeux, tu essayes de former une réponse cohérente. La honte et la douleur pèsent de nouveau sur toi. Tu ne seras jamais heureux. Tu seras à jamais destiné à souffrir. Tu ne mourras pas avant longtemps. Vous gagnez. 

 

Tu dois profiter de la vie. Bruce Wayne doit profiter de la vie. 

 

Fin 


End file.
